fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Athelia Skelvoreng
Athelia Skelvorenge (あせりゃ すけるぼれんじゅ, Aseria Sukeruborenju) was an imperial princess of the Elderynn Province, a kingdom ruling over Vesynia. Vesyina is a country further northeast of The Pergrande Kingdom. She became a mage when she started traveling around the world with her two companions, Kilden and Arys. Appearane Despite her young childlike looks, Athelia is over fifty years old. Her people are a kind of evolved human that have developed a long life expectancy, becoming known in Vesynia for their longevity. Because of her blood, Athelia ages much slower than the average human. Athelia has a young innocent look going for her, seeing as most people underestimate her in battle or deem her harmless. She has blond, wavy hair that reaches past her waist. In battle, whenever she ties her hair back, it's a sign that she's going to get serious. In her hair, Athelia wears two laurel like clips near her hair. Unlike laurels though, these two do not connect in the back. Little beads that resemble berries come down from them as well. Athelia has blue eyes, a small beauty mark under her left eye. She's short for her age and stopped growing when she entered double digits. She's only around five feet and is petite. Don't be fooled, Athelia can definitely hold her own and knows how to use her small frame to her advantage. Normally, Athelia is seen wearing clothes from her home country. She wears a white dress that goes to her feet, where she sports padded flats even if they are hidden by her dress. The dress is a sleeveless v-neck and she wears a red sash under her bust that ties in the front. In battle, she reties that sash so her dress is shorter and easier to move around in. It resemble a short kimono, the way her dress folds over itself to cut off it's length. Although it's quite rare to see her in other clothing, Athelia can dress modernly sometimes. In traditional festivals, she is seen wearing kimonos and yukatas. In flashbacks from her childhood, she is seen wearing an outfit that resembles a moderate school uniform. Athelia is always carrying her staff, a magical medium she uses to call upon her contract. The staff is taller than she is yet she appears to have no struggle carrying it around. The staff is a golden color, it's not known if it's pure gold, and has a ruby orb at the top. See "Magical Abilites" for more info. Personality "Home is not Vesynia, nor around our parents or our people. I consider home to be right here, in the heart. As long as you're happy and surrounded by the ones you care about, that is where your home is. My home is with you two; wherever you might travel, I will travel as well. I will protect my home and follow it. We'll be where we belong, with each other." Athelia takes comfort in her surroundings and the people around her. Without them, she feels empty and lost. Write the second section of your page here. She holds on to the past and her memories, though she never dwells on anything. She doesn't have any moments where she wishes she made another choice, she lives a regret-free life. Athelia was taught from a young age to hide her emotions as a member of the royal family, to never show any weaknesses. Despite these teachings, Athelia is a very emotional person who values honesty, and loyalty. Whenever she is emotionally hurt, she'll retreat into her shell and become unreachable. Athelia can't forgive by words, though they help, only time can heal her emotional scars. Athelia is generous and kind yet has to have deep bonds with a person for her to confide in them. She can act childish and oblivious from time to time but will show her wisdom when someone confides in her. Though possessing a good sense of humor and loving a good joke, the girl's personality will often become sulky, moody, and irritable for no reason. Athelia weighs every move carefully, almost never doing things spontaneously, and as a result, she is usually successful in his endeavors. When she fails, she will brood about it for a long time, and will almost never just shrug it off and try again. Athelia is very attuned to her surroundings and is able to sense the atmosphere. If it the air is damp, instead of trying to fix it, her emotional side will appear again and she'll match her attitude to her surroundings. Athelia shows her split personality when in battle or "working." She becomes harsh and demanding, if not mean. Athelia is usually victorious though, as stated above, and her success is worth the personality change. Likes, Dislikes, Etc (Quoted from Athelia) *Athelia states to like: "fruits, any meat, animals, anything small, sleeping in, playing games, being active such as climbing trees and tag whatnot, and nature." *Athelia states to dislike: "anything that tastes sweet, losing, cooking, mornings, being a royal family member, cruel behavior, depressing atmospheres, and her last name. (It reminds her of a skeleton and revenge 'vorenge' She states she wants Arys', her childhood companion's, last name: Amorella. She often says her name as Athelia Amorella, to internally please her.) History/Synopsis Part I Athelia is the youngest daughter of four brothers, her mother died giving birth to her. The King at the time, their father, held her at arms length. It was uncommon for the father to have a close relationship with daughters and was ashamed that he got a girl instead of another boy. Girls, and women in general, were thought and treated lowly compared to men. She worked hard, her brothers raising her, and was always trying to prove herself worthy to her father. Athelia had a strict childhood, being taught a imperial's princess tuition and forced to learn many corrupt ways of thinking. She remembers one of her professor's always told her. That if she couldn't handle the lessons or meet the expectations, she should kill herself. The scholar told her that suicide was an honorary act in their society, showing that the girl has courage and bravery, strength that they could take their own life. Athelia disagreed, thinking that one who commits suicide were cowards, running away from reality. Athelia does not say anything and continues to work hard with her studies. She was taught many things from politics and battle plans to fighting. She eventually became a general at one point, when she was around twenty years of age, and leaded their small country to many successful wars. Her father saw how helpful her daughter was and demanded that she expanded their kingdom. Her oldest brother the first born, Doss, became envious of the attention she was receiving from the King instead of him. He even threatened her to hand over the title of general but she refused. Wanting the praise she would attain from completing his wishes, Athelia stormed the country of Vesynia and soon Elderynn Providence ruled over it all. The King was a greedy man and Athelia couldn't see that until witnessing what she had done. Her human morals came back to her like an epiphany once she saw all the families torn apart, land destroyed, and slaves being captured. It was the only regret to fill her head and she tried everything to atone her sin. The King planned to exile her, claiming she was acting rebellious, when he suddenly died due to a rebel's arrow wound. He died before Athelia's eyes, blaming her for his death. The first born, Doss, assumed the throne and stripped away Athelia's title. Athelia tried to protest and claim he was being unfair when she was thrown into the dungeons. Her next oldest brother and younger brother, Markus and Kilden, rescued her from the dungeons. During her time in the confined cells, she met with and talked to many of the victims that were captured cause of her hand. Athelia was ashamed of herself, and almost followed her teacher's words to commit suicide. Markus, the second oldest brother, stopped her before she could and helped take her out of the depression consuming her mind. Athelia started the rebel's group Apostate's Fidelity in secret, gaining members and planning behind Doss' back. Part II 10 years have passed since Athelia started Apostates' Fidelity and she decided it was time to strike her own kingdom. She freed all of the slaves and victims of war. She stormed the castle with the only intent to murder her older brother, the King. She ordered the other members of Apostates' Fidelity to not kill the guards, only to incapacitate them. She didn't want another circle of war to be started. Athelia faced her brother off alone, entering a duel between him. Despite her success as a general she wasn't suited for hand to hand combat nor swordplay. About to die by her brother's hand, a gust of wind knocked the blade out of Doss' hands. Athelia looked up to see Idueria (pronounced like: Eye-dare-ia. Even if it might not match up to the spelling that's how I want her name pronounced, sorry grammar police.) a celestial spirit with the magic of wind. It turns out that Idueria had been watching her since she was little and saved her life. Wanting the girl's victory to stop the harsh way's of the kingdom, Idueria signed a contract with Athelia to lend her power. Now with magical capabilities of wind, she battled Doss. Even with the wind spirit's help, Athelia collapsed because of her body not used to harboring magic. A few days later, her public execution was announced. The people of Elderynn saw Athelia's intents to save them and came to her excecution, paying their respects to what the blonde had tried to do. However, Markus has switched identities to take Athelia's place and allowing her to flee the country. Markus, before sacrificing himself, told her to get strong and then help save the people of Elderynn. She followed through with his wishes and ran away, intent on learning magic to save her people. Her youngest brother, Kilden, and their childhood best friend, Arys came with Athelia also becoming traitors. Part III Athelia, Arys, and Kilden all completed Markus' wish and became stronger, even learning magic. When they returned to Elderynn they saw the palace closely guarded. Athelia witnessed the slave population, which had appeared to triple, in agony. Athelia tried to assassinate Doss quietly but was stopped when a man interfered her magic, claiming he was a mage as well and belonged to a dark guild. Lyndis, the third oldest, showed them away to escape around the dark mage. As they fled for a second time, Lyndis told his siblings of the war Doss was planning. He warned them and made them promise to warn Earthland before it's too late. Part IV Athelia, Arys, and Kilden started their journey to each of Earthland's country, warning the guild masters of what might come. While traveling in Minstrel, the three got separated because of a shipwreck. As Athelia came to, she found herself in Fiore with her staff that represented Idueria's contract missing. She panicked, then recalled that she had lost it around Caelum. Starting to walk around the country, Athelia searched high and low for her two comrades. In one of the cities, she encounters a slave trader. Thinking that she was a slave due to her appearance of a young child traveling alone, she was captured. Athelia ran away from the traders easily, amused at her situation. When she was running away in the middle of town, the trader called her a thief (which she wasn't) and Athelia got tackled. Realizing the predicament, Athelia confessed that she was not a slave and only traveled with them for the free transportation. The trader, not believing her story, went to hit the girl when his fist was interrupted by a boy claiming her was from Fairy Tail. Athelia, realizing she might as well warn Fairy Tail about Elderynn, went to meet the guild. After telling Makarov of the possible war, he invited her to spend the night seeing as it was already so late. She took his generous offer and in the morning, met with the mages of Fairy Tail. Witnessing their strength, Athelia asked to place a mission to help find her Staff of Idueria. After a long journey and many complications, Athelia returned to Fiore. Entering Fairy Tail, Athelia felt ecstatic to see that her two companions found her. Apparently Kilden and Arys had seen Doss traveling with Lyndis and the dark guild mage, searching for the three of them. Makarov offered for them to hide undercover in Fairy Tail. Athelia, Kilden, and Arys both stated that they won't officially join his guild due to priorities and had no choice but to except the kind man's offer. Official Synopsis coming soon Magical Abilities coming soon Trivia coming soon Inspiration/Story in the making of Athelia coming soon Relative Pages coming soon Temp. A/N: This was my first time creating a character/and page so it'd be nice for feedback, unclear information, or mistakes! Thanks for reading! Also I hope that stating Idueria a celestical being isn't breaking the rules, I'm not sure if she's counted as a "goddess" especially if I didn't intend for her to be so. Category:Mages Category:Caster Mage Category:Original Characters Category:Articles in process Category:Wind Magic User Category:Darkness Magic User Category:Light Magic User Category:Wandering Mage